Bleach the Espada's Return
by Death Evans 88
Summary: New and old Enemies amerge, new powers awaken, and all round fun and mischeif at times. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Change of Captains

_~Shikyo~_

It seemed like a normal day in the Soul Society, until I was called to a Captain and Lieutenants meeting. My name is Shikyo Korohatchi, Fifth Seat of Squad 13. I quickly Shunpoed my way to the Squad 1 barracks.

"So you got called too Shikyo." I nearly tripped up when I heard this. I quickly turned my head to see a white hair girl.

"Yeah I did Akuma." I said this to her as I turned my head so I wouldn't hit a building. Akuma is my best friend in the Soul Society, along with being the sixth seat in Squad 13. She and I had been friends since we meet each other in the Rukon District. Though I was her superior, she and I acted like equals. I suddenly was lost in thought and nearly crashed into a barracks.

"Wow Shikyo, Shunpo much." I glared at her briefly as she laughed. She knew that she was better at Flash Stepping, and liked to mention it every time. I was tempted to use the Sai spell on her, but I had heard how Head Captain Yamamoto got if someone was late.

"Whatever, we're almost there." I said this as we go to the Squad 1 complex. We soon entered and headed to the Captains meeting room, where we were stopped by two guards.

"Name your business." I calmly stepped forward as one of the guards said this.

"Shikyo Korohatchi, Fifth Seat of Squad 13, and Akuma Shiratenshi, Sixth Seat of Squad 13. We were called here by Captain Ukitake." I said this in a formal tone and the guards nodded and let us inside.

Inside we found all the Squad 13 members above me, the Fifth Seat. I also saw the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki standing with the Captains and there Lieutenants. At the back of the room, was not Head Captain Yamamoto, but instead was Captain Ukitake.

"Well, now that Fifth Seat Korohatchi and Sixth Seat Shiratenshi are here we can begin this meeting." Captain Ukitake said this, and I noticed a little detail. He was wearing the Squad 1 Haori, which meant he was now the Head Captain. "A little change has happened recently. Former Head Captain Yamamoto has been promoted to the Royal Guards. I was chosen to succeed him as Head Captain. In my place, Ichigo Kurosaki had been made the Squad 13 Captain as of yesterday. He has decided that after he is done with High School, he will become a full time Soul Reaper." My jaw dropped when Head Captain Ukitake said this. I looked at Akuma, and she had a look of shock and disbelief. Soon the Captains started discussing things, mainly budgets and training schedules. Soon after we were all dismissed from the meeting hall.

"Hold up Fifth Seat Korohatchi." I stopped when I heard Lieutenant Kuchki say this. Akuma looked at me, a little bit of worry in her eyes, but I motioned for her to go on ahead of me. I turned around as she left.

"Yes Lieutenant Kuchki?" I asked this I turned and soon saw that only Head Captain Ukitake, Captain Kurosaki, and Lieutenant Kuchki remained. The Head Captain smiled as my eyes widened.

"Shikyo, I have an offer for you, well two offers actually." I was confused and scared at what the Head Captain wanted. He saw this and chuckled. "You're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you of some options that you have right now." I sighed and relaxed.

"Okay what are my options?" I said this in a normal tone, knowing that Head Captain Ukitake wouldn't take offense to it.

"Easy, you can either become my Lieutenant, or you can accompany Ichigo, with Rukia and Akuma while he finishes High School and take care of any hollows for him." I was completely stunned by what the Head Captain just said. I couldn't believe that the Head Captain was offering me a Lieutenants position. However, there was a problem. Though I wanted the position, my mind went to Akuma, my best friend. I couldn't just leave Squad 13, not now.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline on the grounds of that I believe I am not completely qualified for this position." I did a short bow and I heard both the Captains chuckle and Lieutenant Kuchki walked up to me.

"Idiot, you can already release your Zanpakto, you have mastered Shunpo, you can use high level Kido without Incantations, plus you have more spiritual pressure and energy than some of the current Lieutenants. You are more than qualified." Lieutenant Kuchki said this in a kind of harsh tone and I sighed.

"I was talking about how I've only been a Soul Reaper for two years. I'm not experienced enough." I said this in a polite but cold tone, and she smiled. Head Captain Ukitake soon cleared his throat.

"Well then, I guess you are dismissed. Go tell Akuma that the two of you leave with your Lieutenant and Captain tomorrow." I nodded and bowed before leaving. Outside, Akuma was waiting for me, and I told her everything that had just happened.

_~Even the brightest light has a bit of darkness behind it~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Evans 88: Hey Faithful Readers, Im back and I have this glorious Bleach story to boot.**

**Shikyo: Thats right, and two new characters, me and Akuma.**

**Akuma: Yeah but he doesnt own me.**

**Layle: Yeah but he does own Shikyo, Alyssa, Serenay, Ryo, Thea, Nico, Carmine, Zane, and myself****.  
****Alyssa: Thats right.  
Shikyo & Akuma: WHAT THE HECK! HOW ARE YOU GUYS HERE!**

**Death Evans 88: Yeah, there the other two main characters... I invited them. So who is saying the rest of the Disclamer.**

**Shikyo: Death Evans 88 does not own bleach or anything form Tite Kubo.**

**Death Evans 88: Enjoy.**

_Chapter 2: Gigais and Hollows_

_~Shikyo~_

"Alright, so once we get to the World of the Living, we go to Kisuke's Shop for Gigais." Captain Kurosaki said this as we headed through the Senkaimon.

"Yes Captain Kurosaki." Akuma and I said this at the same time and the Captain made a jerky movement that made Lieutenant Kuchiki laugh.

"Hey, Shikyo, Akuma. Please call me Ichigo while we are in the World of the Living. Also call Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia." Akuma and I nodded when Ichigo said this, not questioning why he asked this.

"Sure thing Ichigo." I said this as I got next to Ichigo. He shot me a cocky smirk, and Akuma started giggling. She was next to Rukia who was behind us, and had a smile on her face.

Soon we arrived in the World of the Living, and Akuma and I met ex-captain Kisuke Urahara, who gave Akuma and I three items; a Gigai, a soul candy dispenser, and a hollow tracker phone.

"Well at least Kisuke didn't dress you two his way." I smiled when Rukia said this. I was happy that we got to pick our clothes. I was wearing a black shirt and jeans with a light black sleeveless vest on top, and tennis shoes. Akuma was clad in a black tank top, black faded jeans, and some combats boots. She did look a little weird with her white hair and skin.

"I have a feeling that Kisuke is a little behind on the times in fashion styles, right." I started laughing when Akuma said this with a slight frown. Ichigo and Rukia also started laughing and nodding. I soon stopped when I felt someone nearing us.

"Well Ichigo is oblivious as usual and Rukia is laughing like Ichigo..."A guy with black hair, glasses, wearing all white clothes came around the corner. This guy seemed to be harmless at first glance, but he gave of a slight trace of Reiatsu, so I kept my hand on my Soul Candy Dispenser. Ichigo smiled and turned around.

"No Uryu, I knew you were heading this way five minutes ago. Oh and Orihime will be here in about a minute, Chad in three." Ichigo walked towards Uryu as he said this, and then patted him on the back as Uryu sighed.

"Well In any case, welcome back Rukia, and hello you two. My name is Uryu Ishida, I'm a Quincy." I nodded and walked towards him as he said this, remembering that during the war against Aizen, Uryu was an ally of Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you Uryu. My name is Shikyo Korohatchi, Fifth Seat of Squad 13." I held out my hand for him to shake as I said this. He took it and smiled a bit. "Oh and that's Akuma Shiratenshi, Sixth Seat of Squad 13." Uryu looked at Akuma and nodded.

"So how is the Captain of Squad 13."Uryu asked this and I grinned, as did Ichigo. The girls also started giggling.

"How about you ask him yourself." I pointed at Ichigo as I said this. Uryu turned around and his jaw dropped.

"What! Ichigo is a Captain!?" I turned to see a peach colored girl wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. She was panting like she ran here, and I guessed she was Orihime.

"Yeah Orihime I am." Ichigo chuckled this as Orihime took hold of Uryu's hand, who was still stunned. Soon a large guy named Chad came up, right when Ichigo said he would. They began to talk as they walked, till we sensed some hollows and Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper badge started going off. I looked at Ichigo and he looked at Rukia. "Watch my body Rukia. Shikyo, Akuma with me." He said this as he griped his badge, and Akuma and I popped a Soul Candy into our mouths. Soon we were out of our bodies and on our way to the Hollows. There was three of them when we got there.

"I'll take the big one." Ichigo said this as he charged the largest one with his giant zanpakto, guarding then attacking. Akuma instantly went to fight the smallest one, firing off Kido to keep at a distance. The last one set its sights on me and shrieked. _'Okay this bugger wants to dance.' _I thought this as the Hollow charged at me and I drew my zanpakto. I put a hand on the flat side of the blade as I drew it.

"Pierce through the night, Hishikon." I said this as I fully drew my blade, now released as I moved my hand over it. It was now two blades, one slightly shorter than the other, next to each other with a two inch gap in-between. I blocked the Hollows attack and quickly shunpoed under it and kicked it up. I continued to hit it upwards till I thought it was safe enough away. The Hollow soon stood in the air, stabilizing the Reshi like I was. I shunpoed a few feet back and put my blade behind my left side. "This ends now. Wangetsu Tensho!" I yelled this as I focused my Reshi into the gap between the blades of Hishikon, and then launched a wave of white light as I slashed at the Hollow, which went straight through its mask and body, causing it to disintegrate immediately. I smiled at my handiwork briefly before Ichigo and Akuma got to me.

"Well look who was showing off." I rolled my eyes and sealed my Zanpakto as Akuma said this. She saw me roll my eyes and threw an elbow at my stomach, which connected. I doubled over as Ichigo chuckled and turned around. I took this opportunity to point a single finger at Akuma.

"Hado one: Sai." I muttered this and watched Akuma being blasted back about thirty feet before she regained balance.

"Damn it Shikyo, you always do that." I stood up and smirked as Akuma said this.

"Yeah and you keep on hitting me. So it's fair." Akuma sighed and Ichigo told us to head back to the others. I smiled the whole way back.

**Death Evans 88: Okay peeps here is Chapter Two. I hope you will like it. Hell Im working on three stories right now, jeez it's a lot of work, but it's fun.**

**Shikyo: Yep so as DE88 would say-**

**Akuma: goodnight and Review, or we will not give you a cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DE88: Hey guys, as I have now have three stories on the same page…I'll try to update all of them pretty often. –goes looking through my piles of crap and finds SE- well time to get the dust off of these and get to work. I don't own Bleach…..sadly.**

Chapter 3: All things Change

~Shikyo~

Three months after we arrived in the World of the Living is when Ichigo graduated. He had already said his goodbye's to his friends and family weeks ago. His sisters obviously cried, but his father told him he was doing the right thing. Most of his friends understood his reasons. Akuma and I watched the graduation ceremony from the sky, as we had already returned our Gigai's to Urahara like Rukia. We were the protection detail, or in other words, we were the ones watching for Hollows. Everything was fine as the ceremony moved to the party, and heck, the three of us were even having a good time, till we felt an immense Spiritual Pressure nearby. Ichigo sensed it too and looked like he wanted to go.

"Shikyo, Akuma. We're going, now." I turned and nodded, unsheathing and releasing Hishikon as we flash stepped to the location of the Spiritual Energy. When we got there, the Spiritual Pressure was enormous. There were two humans, one of them was wearing half a bone helmet over his raven hair, and his cold, almost lifeless green eyes had green tear marks underneath them. He also wore a set of white clothes, outlined in green. The other was a boy wearing similar clothes, but without the outline. He had light brown hair and red fiery eyes. His neck was incased in bone like a cast, though he still had complete movement of his neck. Rukia stopped dead when she saw the two of them, as did Akuma and I.

"No way…..it's not possible…..Ichigo saw you die." She bore her gaze at the person with the half bone helmet. This man didn't even make a single movement of recognizing what Rukia had said.

"So you are one of Ichigo's friends, one of which was in Hueco Mundo at the time of my defeat, so long ago." The man with the tear marks said this emotionlessly, looking almost bored. Rukia nodded and quickly drew her zanpakto.

"So why then are you, Ulquiorra, alive. And why are you here." Rukia said this as a mouth like tear appeared behind the man with tear marks. He turned to walk towards the tear in space before looking back.

"I don't know how I am alive, and I just came here to drop of Renaku." Ulquiorra said this before walking through the tear and disappearing. Rukia looked really shaken and turned her attention to the remaining person.

"Shikyo, Akuma. Go get Captain Kurosaki immediately." Rukia commanded this, keeping her eyes on the enemy. I sighed and stepped in front of her, raising my Zanpakto to point it at the person.

"No way Rukia. This guy is too strong for you to take on all by yourself." I said this and looked at her briefly.

"Shikyo, this is an Arrancar, I doubt any of us have a chance without Ichigo, this guy's power is immense." I froze when Rukia said this. I knew about Arrancars, as they were Hollows given the powers of Soul Reapers by a man named Aizen. However, that isn't why I froze. I froze because I felt a tingle of excitement and anticipation, like something inside of me wanted to go toe to toe with this guy.

"Let me hold him off then." I said this calmly, and Rukia saw the expression on my face. It was as serious as I got, and that was a sign that I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay, don't die Shikyo. Akuma, let's go." Rukia said this as Akuma nodded, looking fearful. I felt both of them leave and I put my undivided attention on the young Arrancar.

"My name is Shikyo Korohatchi, Fifth Seat of Squad 13. Who are you?" I said this as I settled into a fighting position. The Arrancar just had an expression of stone on his face.

"My name is Renaku, and I am here to eliminate you and the girl called Akuma Shiratenshi." My eyes widened as he said this. Renaku then unsheathed his blade and lunged at me with an unnatural speed. I was barely able to block the blow, sustaining a small slash on my upper arm. He soon began an onslaught of slashes, which scored several minor wounds on my arms, and pushed me back.

"Why are Akuma and I your targets?" I asked this as I slashed at Renaku, and he easily dodged and slashed again. I quickly fired a Wangetsu Tensho, forcing him back, but he still deflected it.

"You and the girl are the only potential problems with my master's plan. So I was ordered to eliminate you." He charged me after saying this. I readied myself to guard when he suddenly disappeared, only to reappear at my side, pointing a hand at me, a red orb glowing. "Cero." He fired a large red blast of spiritual energy at me, which threw me into a wall with enough force to break my leg, and some of my ribs. My shihakushō was burned and tattered in places.

"Damn it all to hell." I said this through gritted teeth as I stood up, despite the pain. I looked at Renaku and saw he had a look of surprise on his face. He was most likely surprised at my resilience.

"How are you still standing!?" Renaku asked this as he began to slowly walk towards me. I replied to him by launching three Wangetsu Tenshos at him, but he either deflected or slashed through them. I was about to try a kido when my leg gave out, causing me to kneel, and exhaustion began to take over. Renaku now stood over me, his blade now at my heaving chest.

"Damn you Arrancar." Renaku simply looked almost expressionless as he said this, but I could see a glint of joy in his eyes. I knew at that moment I was dead, and all I hoped for, was that Akuma was safe with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Shikyo! NO!" I turned my head as Renaku's Zanpakto pierced my chest. The last thing I saw was Akuma, with her zanpakto unsheathed, charging at Renaku.

~Akuma~

I left silently with Rukia to go get Ichigo. The two of us quickly flash stepped to the party we had left Ichigo at. We found that the party had broken up just a few minutes ago, and that Ichigo was with Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. Rukia thanked Ichigo's father, who was strangely waiting there with Kisuke Urahara. As we flash stepped to where Rukia sensed the groups spiritual pressure, I thought about the battle that Shikyo was in, and if he could survive.

"Akuma…you're worried about Shikyo aren't you." Rukia asked this simply, causing me to jump slightly. I looked at her and simply nodded. In truth, I wasn't worried, I was afraid. Afraid that Shikyo had gone too far in over his head. He was my best friend in the whole Soul Society, and he had been my friend since she had been abandoned in the Rukon District. The two of them had always watched each other's back, which was one of the reason we joined the same squad.

"I hope he isn't in over his head." I said this as a vain attempt to calm myself, knowing full well that he probably had gone too far over his head. However, I still needed some little hope to hold on too.

"Akuma, go to him once we find Ichigo. It may take Ichigo a while to get his body back to Urahara, so go to Shikyo." I looked at Rukia, completely understanding why she was ordering this. She knew as well as I did that Shikyo needed help against an enemy this powerful. I nodded, and the two of us soon found Captain Kurosaki. I soon as we did, I turned and took the most direct route to Shikyo.

"Wangetsu Tensho!" I heard Shikyo yell this and saw one of his attacks fly by me, deflected by the Arrancar that he was fighting. I froze when Shikyo suddenly kneeled. He looked like hell, as small slashes and bruises covered his arms and his shihakushō burned and tattered. The arrancar stood over him his blade's tip at Shikyo's chest.

"Shikyo! NO!" I screamed this as the arrancar stabbed Shikyo, and quickly withdrew his blade. I instantly launched myself at the arrancar, not wanting to believe what I just saw. Shikyo couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. "Dance over your frozen dominion, Koorihime!" I yelled this as I kept back my tears. I now just wanted that bastard to pay. Suddenly a white mass appeared on my face, forming into a mask, and I completely lost control over my body.

_~Love. It's a simple word, but it has complicated meanings. ~_

**DE88: Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DE88: Alright guys, here is Chapter four of Bleach. Now as a warning, I may not be updating all my stories as often, as my life does not revolve around writing stories. Please enjoy.**

**Shikyo: What DE88 is saying is that due to School and real life, he may not update. And also he doesn't own anything not of his own creation.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Awakening

~Shikyo~

I felt myself floating in literally nothing. _'Am I dead?'_ I thought this as I drifted in this dark senseless void. I wondered if I had died, though unlikely as that was.

"You are not dead yet, but you are close." A voice said this from nowhere and a bright light appear, causing me to land in on the ground, hard. I groaned as I got up to survey my surroundings. I stood on a bone white beach next to a blood red sea. I also saw a person on the beach. It was an Arrancar with a circlet of bone and a hand encased in bone. The weirdest part was that he looked just like me, but his eyes had black sclera and red irises.

"Who are you?" I asked this, feeling a strangely familiar spiritual pressure from him. He smiled and chuckled.

"I am apart of you, like Hishikon." I sighed and went to put my hand to Hishikon, but he was missing. I looked at the Arrancar, wondering if this was a trick by Renaku.

"Seriously, who are you?" The Arrancar sighed as I asked this, and another man appeared besides him. This man had silver hair and eyes, and he wore a jacket of grey fur, and had fang like adornments. I looked at Hishikon, my Zanpakto.

"Shikyo, we are the two sides of your Zanpakto…" My eyes widened as I comprehended what Hishikon said in his grave growling voice.

"What…but he is an Arrancar?!" I pointed at what evidently was my second zanpakto. He had a kind smile… the same one I got when I was comforting someone.

"Yes…you are half Arrancar… it is how you were born…you're a unique individual. I am Muchitsujo." My jaw dropped when he said this. I understood what he was saying.

"Ummm…okay….Shit!" I yelled this as I remembered the situation with Renaku. "Damn it, if that is all you need to tell me then let's go. I need to go help Akuma." I said this looking frantically for a way out. Renaku sighed.

"Are you willing to make a deal with me for my power?" I turned and looked at him with a serious look. He seemed genuinely like he wanted to help.

"Name your conditions." I said this as Muchitsujo held out his Zanpakto. He smiled and chuckled as I took hold of the hilt.

"Live." I grinned and nodded before I shouted his name.

* * *

~Akuma~

I knew it was over when my mask broke. I had surprised the Arrancar with it, easily holding him off with my new strength and my Zanpakto, but he was able to easily break the mask, slamming into a wall in the process. I slid down the wall, weakened by the mask. The Arrancar walked slowly up to me, his blade at his side. I suddenly hoped for a miracle, when Shikyo's body began to radiate a red spiritual energy, and a lot of it. The Arrancar turned to see Shikyo stand up, but he was different. He now had a bone claw encasing his hand on his right arm, and a circlet of bone. His eyes had also changed to a creepy red color, with the sclera being black.

"Step away from her now Renaku." Shikyo said this in a slightly warped voice as he picked up his zanpakto with his left hand. The Arrancar muttered something and was encased in a golden energy, which soon dissipated and showed him wearing a bone suit with a cannon arm and a bladed arm. Shikyo merely chuckled.

"I don't know how you are alive or why you look different from mere moments before, but I'll just incinerate you." Renaku said this as he pointed his cannon at Shikyo.

* * *

~Shikyo~

I looked coldly at Renaku, as he pointed and charged his cannon arm at me.

"So now I am a threat worthy of your Resurrección ….fine then." I said this as I held my zanpakto in my clawed hand, and pointed it at Renaku. "Rend through all, Muchitsujo." I said this as I swept my blade to the side and a red energy formed around me as I changed. As the energy dissipated, I charged Renaku with my new form, slashing through the Cero that was fired from his cannon. He tried to impale me on his blade, but I merely held the blade in place and then tossed him away before catching him and pinning him by his head.

"How….are…you…this…strong?!" Renaku choked this out as I raised him by his head with ease. I sighed and looked at him coldly.

"It's none of your business. Cero." I fired a Cero, reducing his body to nothing.

* * *

~Akuma~

`I was frozen, partially because of my injuries, and partially in shock. How could Shikyo do that…how could he fire a Cero? Was he and Arrancar…and if so how did he change? Things like that ran through my mind during the fight. I looked at Shikyo's Resurrección. The red lines on his face were the same, but his eyes were normal again. His head had a helmet that let his black hair through. His entire body was encased in a bone suit, but he still wore part of his shihakushō. On the bones were red lines and high lights.

"Akuma, are you okay." Shikyo asked this and he looked at me, his eyes having there same old glint. That made me happy and I tried to stand, but couldn't till he helped me up.

"I guess I'm alive, so yeah I'm okay, but what just happened?" I said this once a sharp pang of pain dissipated and Shikyo opened his mouth, but someone beat him to it.

"That's quite easy my dear, He is half arrancar, a rare thing indeed. And you my dear are a Visard. This means that your stay here is extend so we may teach you some things." My mouth dropped open when we turned to see Kisuke Urahara saying this. With him was Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia looked happy and relieved, and Ichigo had a sly smile on his face.

~It is not death we fear, but it is the pain that comes with death's embrace~

* * *

**DE88: and there is chapter 4, now review if you want Zanpakto cookies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DE88: Hey y'all sorry for the lack of updates, but here is the newest chapter of Bleach. I don't own bleach in any way. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Aftermath

~Shikyo~

The month after our encounter with the Arrancar Renaku, a lot of discoveries were made. I found out that I was a rare being known as a Vizcar, the combination of a Soul Reaper Vizard and an Arrancar. I also found out that Akuma was a Vizard like Ichigo and some of the other captains of the thirteen court guard squads. At the end of that same month, Ichigo, Rukia, Akuma and I were all called back to the Soul Society. I was glad for this, as Kisuke's training regimen was getting on my nerves. As the four of us headed to the meeting room of the captains, I looked back on all that training of the last month.

In the past month, I learned how to use my Bankai, a feat I thought nearly impossible, but soon learned that it was feasible, how to use my hollowfication, and somehow I figured out how to activate my Ressection. I also looked at how Akuma took to using Hollowfication easily, but had more difficulty using her Bankai.

"I hope that we aren't in any kind of trouble...well mainly you..." Akuma said this quietly as we followed Ichigo, as Rukia had gone to the Squad thirteen barracks. I merely nodded and stayed silent till we stood in front of the meeting room.

"I am sure he will understand." I said this with a slight smile, to reassure Akuma. She smiled back and nodded before we entered the meeting room. I instantly saw that all the Captains were present. Ichigo smiled and pushed me and Akuma to the middle of the room before standing in his place.

"Well now that Shikyo is here, along with Akuma and Captain Kurosaki, we can begin this meeting." Ukitake said this, and I instantly straightened up, as I knew this was focused on me. "Now then, who will vouch for Shikyo." I was confused by this when Ukitake said this, unsure if being vouched for was a good or bad thing, or if even the reason was good.

"I will vouch for him." I turned to see Ichigo and the three other Vizard Captains say this in turn, and this only led to more confusion.

"I too will vouch for him." I turned to see the white haired captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya said this while he stepped forward. I sighed and turned to the Head Captain.

"Okay then out of the remain Captains, who votes yes to the idea of Shikyo Korohatchi, becoming a captain." My jaw hit the floor when I heard this. and all but two Captains, those being Kurotsuchi and Soifon, raised their hands. "Then it is decided. Shikyo Korohatchi, do you accept the position of Captain over the newly formed fourteenth Squad of the Court Guard Squads." I looked at Ukitake for a second before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Yes Head Captain, I accept the position of Captain of Squad Fourteen." I said this in a confident voice, a glint of the joy I felt in my eyes. Ukitake smiled as Toshiro handed me a Haori emblazoned with the symbol of my Squad, and I promptly put it on.

"Now then, you will need a Lieutenant, Captain Korohatchi." I smiled inwardly as I heard my new title, and I nodded, knowing my choice. "Do I even have to ask who?" This time I grinned at the Head Captain as he said this and turned to Akuma.

"If you choose to accept it, I offer you, Akuma Shiratenshi, the position of Squad Fourteen's Lieutenant." Akuma looked at me in disbelief, causing me to smirk. She stood there silently for a moment.

"Why me?" She asked this quietly and I smiled kindly. I knew that Akuma had her doubts about her abilities, but I didn't.

"You tell me another seated member that I can trust who isn't a lieutenant or higher, that can also use Hollowfication and Bankai." I whispered this to her and smiled at the way her eyes widened in understanding. I wasn't offering her the part because she was my best friend, but because she rightfully deserved it.

"The Captain Korohatchi," I smiled when she said my name. "I accept your offer." She smiled at me before accepting the Lieutenant's badge from Ichigo, which then I helped put on her sleeve.

* * *

The next three hours of the meeting was basically telling Akuma and I where our Barracks were and who all would be in them. Our squad would be unofficially known as the Vizard squad, and there was about fifty members in all. However, most could only Hollowfy for a minute or so. I was told by the other Vizard Captains that they would assist in the Hollowfication training, as I easily was put in a crash course by Ichigo. After that Ukitake dismissed us, handing me the squad roster.

"Captain Korohatchi, a word please." I turned as I started to head out with Akuma to see Toshiro behind me. I sighed and gave Akuma the roster and motioned for her to go on without me. She nodded and left, leaving me and the Squad Ten Captain alone.

"What is it that you want Captain Hitsugaya?" I asked this politely, and surprisingly got a sigh as a response.

"Drop the formalities please." My eyes widened. I knew that Toshiro had this thing that he would tell off people for not calling him by his title, but this was the first time he had ever told someone to not do it.

"Okay Toshiro, but why?" I asked this calmly, wondering if it was a trap or if it was a sincere thing from the white haired captain.

"Because Shikyo, you, Ichigo and I are going somewhere to eat to commemorate your Captaincy, and Ichigo's of course. Momo was making plans with Rukia to take Akuma out to celebrate here becoming a Lieutenant, so I thought I might treat the two of you to a meal." My jaw dropped when he said this and I heard a roaring of laughter.

"Lemme guess, the only reason why you are treating is because we are younger than you were when you became a Captain." Ichigo said this as I turned to see him. Toshiro sighed and walked in front of me towards the door, and the orange haired Captain.

"Yeah basically. That's also why I don't think I will mind you calling me Toshiro now. So shall we go?" I nodded at the same time Ichigo did when Toshiro asked this and followed him to a restaurant that I had never been to before.

* * *

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya, your stall is right over here sir." A young waitress instantly seated us as we walked in, and promptly took our orders as we sat down. As she left Toshiro sighed.

"Okay, I guess now is a good of a time as ever...can I trust the two of you with something personal..." Toshiro asked this uncomfortably. Ichigo and I looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah Toshiro, whatever it is, it will stay between the three of us." I nodded again as Ichigo said this. Toshiro relaxed as he heard this, but before he could say anything, the waitress came back with our food, which impressed me. Out of our three meals, Toshiro had the smallest, and I had the largest.

"Are you sure you can finish that Shikyo?" Toshiro asked this in disbelief and I grinned. Ichigo did as well, but he had already started to eat.

"Yeah, seeing as I am technically part hollow, so I do actually get hungry, but I don't starve." I said this before I started inhaling the food, still being polite in eating it. Toshiro nodded in understanding and started to eat as well. "Hey what's the thing you wanted to talk about?" I asked this halfway through my plate.

"Oh that...well its about...Momo Hinamori..." Toshiro said this, his face getting a little red. I nodded and Ichigo started chuckling.

"Well seeing as no one doesn't know that you like her, I'm guessing you want to ask her out finally." Ichigo said this, causing Toshiro to gain a little more red on his face as he nodded.

"Okay good for you Toshiro." I said this as I sipped my drink with a smile.

"Yeah...well I was wondering if you two would help me..." Toshiro asked this quietly, and I was personally astonished. I couldn't believe that the child prodigy was asking me for help. Ichigo however had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Sure, but you have to do the same for us." Toshiro looked at Ichigo confused, as did I. Ichigo grinned. "Well what I mean is, we all know that Toshiro likes Momo, and its obvious I like Rukia, just look at how many times we have saved each others skins. Also I've noticed that Shikyo is into Akuma." Ichigo said this confidently and Toshiro nodded as I felt my face get red.

"Geez is it really that obvious..." I asked this quietly and both of the other Captains laughed, causing me to sink a little in my seat, my ears feeling like they were on fire.

"Shikyo, you are always with her no matter what. You activated your Arrancar powers because you knew she was in trouble. Hell you came back from death to save her." I nodded as Ichigo said this. I sighed knowing all that Ichigo said was true and more. Akuma was my best and first friend in the Soul Society. After being friends for over a hundred years, it was hard not to like the person who you have come to know their personality like the back of your hand.

"Yeah you're right...I like Akuma a lot... It's just...I didn't want to do anything that might mess up our friendship..." I said this slowly, and sighed in relief after I did. I felt like saying that got the biggest weight off my chest.

"Don't worry, I doubt that Akuma would ever say no. I mean come on, she has seen you in your Arrancar, Ressection and Hollowfication." I nodded when Ichigo pointed this out, but what I thought of was how normal she was when I had incinerated Renaku without any remorse. "So guys what's the plan." Ichigo grinned as he asked this and we all started talking.

_~The angel and the demon. Ironic that they were meant for each other~_

* * *

**DE88: There you all go, and just so you know, next chapter will have a fight scene showing off Shikyo's Bankai, and in Chapter 7 his Ressection is Shown off, though Akuma's Bankai isn't shown off till Chapter 10. Well good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DE88: Hey readers, here is Chapter Six. I don't own Bleach at all.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Proving oneself.**_

_~Shikyo~_

After Ichigo, Toshiro and I had finished going over all the details of the plan, we all walked out of the restaurant, Toshiro paying of course. As soon as we stepped out, we heard maniacal laughter that caused Ichigo to sigh and pale.

"There you are Ichigo. Come on over here, I want to fight." We turned around to see Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, grinning maniacally.

"Kenpachi, I don't have time. I uh have paperwork to do." Ichigo said this quickly, but Kenpachi stepped forward and proceeded to egg Ichigo on. Eventually I got tired of it.

"Hey Captain Zaraki, why not fight me?" I said this as I stepped forward, and Kenpachi grinned. I instantly got a bad feeling.

"Really okay fine. I will wait at the War Games training grounds." Kenpachi said this gleefully before leaving. I could tell he really wanted a fight.

"Shikyo, you are screwed." I turned to Ichigo and shrugged.

"Whatever, one of you two tell Akuma alright?" I said this as I turned to leave when Ichigo grabbed my arm.

"Why did you challenge him?" Ichigo asked this, his face serious. I smiled.

"Easy, one Rukia would kill you if you got hurt because of this, and two, I want to see if I can take him on. Call it proving to myself that I can take on a captain." I said this as calmly as I could and Ichigo released my arm. I nodded and left for where Kenpachi was waiting.

* * *

"You took less time than I expected." Kenpachi said this while grinning, his Zanpaktou drawn like mine.

"Do you want to go all out right away?" I asked this calmly, and he merely replied to my question by taking off his eyepatch. I instantly smiled, and pointed my Zanpaktou at him. "Fine, Bankai." I said this as the area around me erupted in a white spiral of energy, my blade changing as it did so. I slashed the air and dissipated the energy. "Akari Hishikon." I said this as I positioned my self and blade, which was slightly longer than its sealed state, and it had a blade that branched from the main blade about an inch above the guard, and that blade was a mere six inches. At the bottom of the hilt was a chain with a fang charm at the end. My clothes now resembled Ichigo's original Bankai form.

"Nice kid, you look as strong as Ichigo."I smiled as Kenpachi said this, taking it as a compliment.

"Thanks." I said this as I launched myself at him, my attack coming from the side. He easily blocked my slash, but didn't expect me to Shunpo to his other side and deliver a swift kick, causing him to fly and land a few feet away..

"Nice, but my turn." Kenpachi said this as he brushed off his robes and then charged me. I tried to guard, but as soon as our blades met, I was launched backwards by the raw force of the blow.

"Wangetsu Tensho!" I yelled this as I regained my balance, sending my signature white wave of energy at him, but he merely slashed through it as he charged again. This time, I guarded properly against his attack, but he switched from power to speed. I guarded what slashes I could, but he scored hits on my shoulders, arms and once on my ribs. I jumped back, knowing that brute force wouldn't beat him.

"Screw it! Higure Misube!" I yelled this as I spun my blade in a circle and stabbed forward, releasing a blast of Reshi at Kenpachi, who laughed till he got blasted back. I breathed heavily as the light dissipated from the attack.

"Nice one kid, I think we are done here." Kenpachi said this as he flipped back up, his robes and Haori tattered and his arm severely burned. He smiled before flash stepping away. As he left I fell backwards, exhausted.

"So did you prove yourself?" I turned my head to see Shirakyu standing next to me, a slight frown on her face, and her eyes like stone. I knew she was pissed.

"Yeah. Listen sorry, but I thought it was better than losing Ichigo." I said this as I sat up, only to be tackled by a snow leopard. "Akuma!" I exclaimed this, knowing it was Akuma's anima form, seeing as she was like Yoruichi in that perspective. She put a paw on my chest, her claws extending slightly.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again without warning me." She growled this and I gulped. I had almost forgot how scary she was when she was pissed.

"Okay I won't Akuma, promise." I said this, and she got off of me, changing back to her human form. Somehow she was able to change her clothes as well which was fine by me.

"Good now let's get back to the barracks." I nodded as I got up, and followed her. Thankfully she wasn't too mad or else I'd be sleeping with a leopard on me.

_~They say love is blind. So then what about love at first sight?~_


End file.
